Daughter Of Poseidon
by abbieblovesfanfics618
Summary: Hi. My name is Paige Wolf. I am a daughter of Poseidon, one of the Greek Gods of Olympus. I have just found out that there is a camp for people like me. I also have a brother called Percy.
1. Chapter 1

"W-wh-what.. What happened?" I asked groggily, expecting my mum to answer, but instead, I was in what looked like a wooden cabin with a beautiful, dark-haired girl who I would later know as Piper McLean (Daughter Of Aphrodite). She helped clean me up along with a boy she called Will (Son Of Apollo), but he was called away to bring back someone with a sword accident. Only when I was clean did Piper get proper look at me and she gasped in surprise. "Y-y-you look like Percy Jackson.." She blurted out, speechless. "No, my name is Paige Wolf, although I am adopted.." The second I said that though, a boy around the same age as me got brought in and as he looked at me, he said "Sis.."

Someone shook me awake and as I slowly sat up in my bed, I noticed the blankness of the room I was in. Then I noticed that there was a beautiful fountain in the middle of the room. "I see you noticed the fountain." came a voice from next to me, I looked round to see the boy who called me his sister sitting at me looking at me and now I could see the startling resemblance between the two of us. " My name is Percy and I am a son of the greek god, Posiedon. We aren't sure which God/Goddess is your parent, but we think it is Posiedon because of our similarness but we won't know for sure until you are claimed so instead of putting you in the Hermes cabin where all the unclaimed go until they are claimed, I asked for you to be put in here. Now if you don't understand what I am talking about I will explain it a bit simpler; the greek mythology is real. All of the Gods and monsters and sometimes the Gods have affairs with mortals to create kids like us and this camp is a camp to keep us safe from monsters. Get it?" I just stared blankly at him, unsure if I actually understood him or if he was a bit crazy.

He took me to this gigantic house which he called "The Big House" so that he could properly introduce me to the camp directors. When we got there, I was blown away. I can't even properly describe it without drifting off into a daydream. We walked up the steps and I saw something that I wasn't expecting; a centaur with a gleaming white body was waiting for us at the door. "Hello Percy." He greeted Percy. "Hey Chiron." So this guys name was Chiron, I would need to remember that if I ended up sticking around. "And you must be Paige. I'm Chiron, the activities director of the camp. Mr. D, the director of the camp is inside in the rec room." Me and Percy followed him into The Big House and he leads us into the rec room where I saw a middle-aged man and a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! This is the second chapter of The Daughter Of Poseidon . This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope that you like it

Last time: Me and Percy followed him into The Big House and he lead into the rec room where I saw a middle-aged man and a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair.

Who s this, Seaweed Brain? The blonde girl questioned, looking at me whilst slowly reaching for her dagger. I decided to answer for Percy. My name is Paige. I don t know how I got here but Percy, I pointed at him, said that I am his sister because of how similar we look, but I am not really sure what is going on though. Chiron and Percy nervously glanced towards each other that I noticed.

Well, you see Paige Percy started, you were attacked and we found you on the borders of the camp so we decided to bring you to the infirmary while I got rid o the monsters that attacked you. I don t wanna ask this but I m going too anyway. What attacked me? There were 3 dracaenae. I will admit, they were strong, but I managed them. Percy sighed. I was quite noticeably taken aback. So they could have easily killed me couldn t they? I couldn t help it but I had to ask but I did notice that Percy was starting to tear up. He was obviously upset about something but I didn t know what he was upset about. I hate to admit it, but yes Paige, you could have been killed. Chiron interjected.

I couldn t say anything. It was like my mouth was sewn shut. Eventually, my voice came back. I-I-I m going to have a nap, so that I can think. After I had gone Percy asked Should we have told her that? Who cares? Mr. D perked up. Really Mr. D. Paige is new and she doesn t deserve your sarcasm and misery for your punishment. he countered and walked out of The Big House, Annabeth following suit.

After getting back to the cabin, I lied down on my bed. I wanted to go back to my adoptive family, but how would I get home? A teenager with no money asking for a ride home Yeah, right.

I eventually fell into a state of sleep, but I had a nightmare that I don t want to divulge but I told Percy and he comforted me, told me it was ok and helped me get back to sleep.

A/N: I hope that everyone reading is enjoying this. Please review and tell me what you think about this and any ideas you have for more stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I am back. Again, hope you enjoy but stick around at the end for an important authors note about chapters.

In the morning, me and Percy walked down to the mess hall together for breakfast and Percy stood with me as Chiron introduced me to everyone. I went to sit down, but the applause slowly turned to a gasp. I looked at where people were pointing and there was a trident oveer my head. I immediately felt dizzy and the last thing I heard was Chiron saying something about me being the daughter of Poseidon, but I didn't hear anything else. I just fainted.

After I woke up, I decided to go for a walk and see where everything is as I would need to know if I was going to stay here. I got to the arena though, and heard fighting going on. I wasn't to bothered as it was probably people training, but someone noticed me and came over, it was that girl who treated me in the infirmary. "There you are." She said, obviously relieved that I was still alive. "Percy and Nico are going at it. Come with me." We pushed through the crowd and I saw them, a scrawny young lad (Nico) and Percy. "Stop this Percy. I don't want to hurt you." Nico shouted. "I am NOT letting you anywhere near Paige!" He retaliated, uusing extra emphasis on the "not".

"What are they arguing about Piper?" "After Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact swearing that they would have no more children, Zeus and Poseidon both broke the pact." She explained, but Hades was willing to let them off if the children didn't cause too much trouble, but Hades had two kids before the pact was made and Nico was one of them." She continued. "Anyway, when Hades found out that Poseidon had claimed you Hades got mad and sent Nico to come and kill you but of course, Percy was having none of that." She confidently finished.

Percy knocked Nico back and attempted to walk out of the arena but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me. "So, I guess you're awa" he was stopped abruptlyy as Nico shouted "There you are! I'm coming for you!" He started running towards us and ended up knocking Percy back so hard he got knocked out so I did the only thing that I could think of; I asked for a sword and I charged towards Nico. I used to take fencing classes so how much more difficult could actual sword fighting be? One thing that I didn't know was that I was being watched by not only the whole camp, but also all of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses as well.

Everyone was watching in anticipation wondering who would win as Nico was out to kill. Hades especially was watching with a look of hatred in his eyes as well as Poseidon was watching with hatred for Nico and Hades to the fact that Hades had sent Nico to kill his only daughter. Something that made it even worse though was that even though they didn't know it, Percy and Paige were twins. He wanted to tell them, but now wasn't really the best time as one was out cold and the other was fighting for her life. He had to keep his children safe.

Nico appeared to have a strategy when fighting Percy, but when he started to attack me, he just went crazy. "Why are you doing this? I don't even know you!" I screamed, hoping that he would stop, but as I expected he kept on attacking me, swinging his sword at me relentlessly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Piper and Will tending to Percy as he slowly tried to get up. He was in no condition to fight, that was clear.

I decided to put a more logical twist onto Nico's strategy (if you could even call it that) to essentially make it better. There was suddenly a blinding flash and Nico was being held back by the Lord of the dead and my dad was standing next to me in a stance to show that he would protect me. Poseidon and Hades just looked like they had been in the middle of a debate about something when Zeus had probably zapped them here so they decicded to temporarily come to a stop on their little argument, but I still heard some of it. "I'm sure Nico was just playing." Hades nervously chuckled, "game over, son.". Even after these words Nico still tried to come at me like a bull. "So your boy is still playing, eh?" Poseidon growled, still in his position. Nico decided to come clean as he said, "Look, this is why I attacked Paige..."

A/N: Soooo. Cliffhangers.. They really are the worst. Anyway, I might not be able to update as school is breaking up, Cristmas is arriving and I am visiting family just before Christmas so I might not be able to update so I am working on chapters 4 and 5 to hopefully get up before I leave. See you later! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nico is 4 years younger than Percy and Paige in this story, but Percy and Paige are the same age.

Nico nervously shifted his weight for a few moments whilst his father slackened his grip on his sons shoulders. "The reason why I tried to attack Paige was because..." He started, trying to avoud the sea God was giving him, "was because a few years ago I saw her in an abandoned alley and went to help her but she tried to kill me, that's why dad that one time I came to you on the verge of death a few years ago was because SHE almost killed me!" He spat at me with venom in his voice as the word "she" came of his mouth. Then, it all came back to me now. I thhought he looked familiar, but I didn't have much time to think about it as he went pretty much full on "kill" mode. But then, all of a sudden, that day came back to my mind, like a faded nightmare that came rushing back.

Percy and Will came over and helped me up but I didn't want to talk about it, so I just ran back to Cabin 3 and leaped onto bed and sobbed, completely unaware that three Gods and two demigods had just followed me and were listening to me thhrough the door. Zeus and Hades decided to go and have a talk with Nico while Poseidon and Percy quietly snook in to speak to me. "Hey Paige, you all right?" Percy asked, unsuure of how I would react. "No. I'm not OK. All I can think about now is that day again." I continued to sob, but quieter now that there were others in the room.

Poseidon then pressed lightly, "Would you like to tell us so that we can help you?" I looked around and once I was sure that it was just them, I wiped the tears from my eyes and invited them to sit down beside me on my bed. "It all started with the fact that I have been thrown around a lot as a kid, from foster family to foster family and there was a time where I lived in an orphanage for girls and the head of the orphanage, I can't remember her name, but we called her Cruella de Vil after the Disney villain from 101 Dalmations as she once let us have a movie night as we did all of our chores every day for a whole week and that was what we watched. Anyway, I constantly tried to run away and it was all I could think about in every hour of every day, but I'll get back to that bit in a minute."

"Anyway, My biological mother got rid of me when I was young and I remember there was a boy who lived next door or something who was my age and had black hair like me," Poseidon flinched at that but his kids didn't notice. "I also never heard anything about my father because you know," I pointed towards my dad before continuing.

"One day, I managed to finally escape from the clutches of Cruella for good and the thought of freedom was amazing but I was worried that she would send someone to findd me like she always did. I was about 14 at the time and I took a sharp knife before I left and had been attacked multiple times by monsters, but I killed them all. One day, I was in ana abandoned alley and before I knew it a pale little boy who looked about 10 or 11 years old came down the alley and I-I panicked!" She finally burst into tears and Percy and his father instantly wrapped her into a hug, Paige stopped crying after a few moments and then continued with her story. "He asked me what was wrong but I didn't tell him anything because I thought that Cruella sent him, but then something seemed off and I thouught that he was another monster so I attacked him when some middle-aged man with a dog came so I ran and that boy that just tried to attack me, he was the kid that I almost killed..." That was when she really broke down, but Percy and Poseidon didn't know how to comfort her. "You-you know what, I can't do this anymore! I'm going for a run!" She burst through the door as Zeus, Hades and Nico were about to knock on the door.

They all looked at the two men inside the cabin with a look of confusion at the two water dudes inside, while they returned the look with a look of guilt and sadness but also there was aura of hatred radiating off of them towards the boy who was nicknamed "Death Breath".

A/N: If you like this story then check out my next story coming out soon, Percy Jackson: The Assassin Of Chaos. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nico was running so fast, he thought his feet would catch fire. He really shouldn't have upset Percy and Poseidon because they were out for blood. It wasn't until Zeus stepped in with a bit of help from some of the other Olympians that had come to help did Percy and Poseidon finally stop. "..B-b-but he could have KILLED my children. Me and Percy (Not sure if this is the right way around.) were just showing him what it was like to be fighting or fleeing for your life." "Yeah." Percy piped in. "We weren't gonna kill him."

I was watching from a distance and thought to myself, "Well they care for me enough to try and chase Nico and maybe perhaps harm him" and for a moment, I didn't want to run away but I just didn't properly feel like I well and truly belonged there. I got my stuff and was just about to announce that I was about to leave when Apollo spotted me and used his godly powers to read my mind. He purposely exclaimed at the top of his voice, "Well there's the girl in the spotlight!" Everyone looked at me and started coming towards me. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran but I was met by Artemis and Apollo, the brother and sister archers. "Where are you going?" Artemis asked, in her 8 year old form. "Home. Before anyone says that I belong here, I don't, nor do I want to belong here. I'm going back to my old life, PERMANENTLY!" And with that, I ran and didn't look back.

Third Person POV

There was a meeting between the Olympians as well as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico on Olympus. Zeus shut everyone up. "Listen up, as you all know Paige, Poseidon's daughter, has left camp half-blood. Now Poseidon has something important to say." He then immediately sat down on his throne after setting the embarrassing stage for Poseidon to deliver the news. " Uh, well, as you know my daughter Paige has left to try and go back to her mortal life. Now, I asked Hephaestus to create a little tracker to give to Paige so that we know where she is at all times. But there is something that not even Percy knows." Percy cocked his head in surprise, "what do you mean father?" He asked in such a curious manner that Poseidon turned away for a second before continuing. "Percy, you and Paige are twins."

Percy POV

"W-w-what!" I shouted, not caring about anything else until I realized that everyone was staring at me. I gestured for my father to carry on while inside, I was having a mental breakdown. Paige was my twin? I had no idea what happened or why we hadn't grown up together if we had the same mother and father. Did mom really cast her out? I just had so many questions that I held in until the end of the meeting. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer, "Aheads". Thank you and I promise that I will try not to disappoint. Now let's get on with the chapter.

Percy POV

The meeting ended and everyone but me, my dad, Hermes, Annabeth and Nico were still in the throne room. "Hermes, would you be able to just take Annabeth and Nico as I have a have a few questions for my dad." Obviously sensing the tension, Hermes nodded and flashed them away. "So... What's with the twin thing and why am I only just hearing about it now? After all, you couldn't have found a better time or maybe even told me in private and not in front of the rest of the Gods and my friends where I would obviously would and did react in a less than subtle way but of course that clearly doesn't matter to you as you drop a bomb like that during a meeting and then just carry on with business, not even explaining any of it!" I finished my rant and I noticed that my dad was purposely avoiding my gaze as he was clearly sorry. "Percy, you must understand, I didn't give more information as I wanted to give you a little bit of time to process this and I didn't really want to be explaining it in front of the other Olympians." He explained, but I still wanted answers. "So what did happen then?" I asked.

Poseidon POV

"You know how Paige mentioned that middle aged man with a dog, well that was Hades and he immediately blamed you for he didn't know of Paige's existence, only me and Sally did. Anyway, it took a lot and I mean a lot of persuading on my part for him to not come and kill you for almost killing his son when you didn't but he didn't think that." "What about the part where Paige said that her biological mother got rid of her when she was young and that boy who lived next door or something who was her age and had black hair like her, was that me?" Percy interrupted so I decided to tell him the full truth. "Your mother didn't throw her out, so don't go thinking that Paige just wasn't wanted because she was, so we gave her up for adoption as it was to dangerous for you two to live with each other as even play fighting with each other could get very dangerous very quickly." I paused for a moment before continuing, "so we told the orphanage to give her a letter that she was to give to her adoptive family when they came. I'm guessing that they know otherwise she probably would've died if she had a cell phone as we purposely put that in the letter and how it would attract monsters. I even asked a few favours from Artemis if she could occasionally drop in and check on her and she openly joked about how Paige would love being a hunter and wanted to mention the mythological world, but I told her not to because I didn't think that she was ready."

I tried to read my sons face and he seemed to be taking it surprisingly well, if you count a face of utter confusion taking it well then he was. I wasn't sure on whether or not I should continue with the story or if he wanted a break, so I asked him and to my surprise, he wanted me to continue. "Anyway, one day, Artemis told me that she had left her lieutenant trailing her as she had taken the letter and a knife, climbed out of a window and ran as if going on a brisk jog. I immediately thought about telling my brothers but they already hate you and I didn't know what they would do to Paige, all alone on the streets, her scent now more powerful than ever due to her age until the incident she mentioned. Artemis and her lieutenant were watching nearby when it happened and were about to step in, when they saw Hades so decided to stay back and out of sight until he shadow travelled away to help his boy, Nico. They traced Paige and to their horror was being chased by someone that appeared to be trying to kidnap her and he probably would have succeeded, had it not been for one of the most luckiest things I had ever seen in the modern world. She accidentally ran into two girls that had been walking out of a sweet shop and their father came and asked what the matter was and then he punched the kidnapper straight in the stomach, put his girls and Paige in his car and drove away. You can hate me all you want for not telling you sooner, but there was never really a good time but if you want, we could go see her. Remember that I said we gave an unknowing Paige a tracker.

Paige POV

My parents decided to take me and my sisters, Chloe and Ellie, to the beach to try and take our minds off some of the stuff that was going on recently. Something that I loved, we had a house about 30 miles from the beach and then we had a little cottage by the sea so we packed our bags and drove the short journey to our cottage, where we would be staying for the next few days. After the hour long drive consisting of singing way too loud, toilet breaks and getting excited about what we would do once we got to the beach, we got there. We unpacked our bags, got into our swimming costumes and put a t shirt and shorts on top. My top was red with a white coca cola logo, Chloe's was an olive green with a doughnut in the middle and Ellie's said "Pizza Queen". After we got changed we raced each other down to the beach, our sandals clapping against the concrete as we panted, trying to get to the water first.

I got there first, then Ellie, then Chloe. We interrogated Chloe as to why she was last as she was usually the quickest of all of us and she discreetly pointed to a boy that I recognised saying "I was checking him out." I couldn't believe that he followed me here. Why can't he just leave me alone. I then noticed that he was with a blonde chick that seemed to be his girlfriend so I pointed this out to Chloe and she looked defeated so I laughed happily that I successfully annoyed my sister when we saw that there were some kite surfing lessons going on so we decided to check it out.

"Hey are you girls here for the kite surfing?" A guy with ginger hair that reflected the sun off of it. "Yup," Ellie answered in awe of the fact that he was looking at her the most. "Well then let's get started then. Have any of you ever done this before?" We all shook our heads. "Well then, I'll have to teach you then." After a long explanation of how kite surfing works, we got suited up and got started and all of a sudden, something clicked and I was literally a master at kite surfing even though I had never done it before. I soon had my parents, sisters and strangers congratulating me as they had never seen anything like it. I was a beast out there. Then Percy came over. "Hey Water Ninja. That should be your new nickname. You did really well, his sea green eyes winked at me but no one saw it.

"I think you girls should give scuba diving a try, I can lend you some gear if you want?" We accepted and before I knew it we were on a boat, headed out for scuba diving. We all showed that we were ready by sitting on the edge of the boat, backs facing the water, as the boat stopped. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Shouted Ellie's admirer. We all plunged backwards into the watery depths below. We saw all kinds of marine life and coral and bright colours. It was awesome, until two familiar watery faces appeared that wanted to talk to me urgently. "Paige, we found you." my dad sighed, relieved, "there's something dangerous in the water. You need to get your sisters and go, we just don't want you to get hurt." "Yeah, I just found two monsters, they're right in front of me!" I had taken off my mask as I realised that I could breathe underwater just fine.

"We're being serious, you need to go, it's not safe." Percy urged. I eventually obliged, just so that they would leave me in peace so I put my mask back on and gestured to my sisters to go back up. We were making our way up, when all of a sudden, something came towards us and I immediately recognised it. It was a shark, but way bigger and to make things worse, it was a great white shark. Great. We began swimming up but didn't have enough time to get us all up and I knew this. Chloe had already got hurt because of this thing and was passed out. Ellie was already in with Chloe and I tried to climb in before the boat got rocked and I fell just as the boat started. I fell into the water as the shark swam away after hearing a pod of whales nearby.

A/N: I just love cliffhangers! Please review and tell me what you think and if there is anything you think that I could improve on, let me know! See ya later! 


	7. I'm Taking A Break

Sorry guys, but I have hit a bit of a brick wall and so I am going to be taking a little break on this story as I cannot think of any ideas. 


End file.
